


But He Wasn’t

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nix gets hit in part 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Wasn’t

The world froze.

Bullets and tracers were hanging in midair.

Flying bricks and debris were paused in mid-flight.

The men were stopped in mid-movement, their action stilled.

And there, by his side, within arm’s reach, floating with feet above the ground and hands up, with a look of pure shock on his face was Nix.

He felt his blood run cold, turning to ice. His heart stopped in his chest, he wasn’t sure if he could even breathe. He’d been hit, he’d seen others men hit; he’d even seen other men die and he would again. He knew he would, if he didn’t die himself first. That was war, he expected it. But not Lew, not his friend. Friends…true friends. He had so few of them. He’d known Nix the longest. They’d been together since E-company had been formed. And to lose him…not now, not like this.

Suddenly the worlds surged forward, racing. As if trying to make up for the lost time. Bullets hit earth, metal, and men. Bricks smashed into their destination. The men were moving back and forth, but he was looking only at one man, his name on his lips.

***

He hit the ground hard. He felt the jolt through his whole body, all his bones aching and for a moment, just a moment he couldn’t breathe, all his air was gone.

At last he pulled in a breath and his bones didn’t hurt quite as much. He tried to focus on the person hovering over him; he could only just make him out.

It was Dick and he was staring down at him with this weird look on his face and in his eyes, “I’m alright, I’m alright,” he said as he sat up with almost no pain. He didn’t feel like he was bleeding…so why was Dick staring at him with that look in his eyes, what was that look. If it were anyone else he’d say it was fear…but Dick didn’t show fear, hell he wasn’t sure the man even felt the damn thing, and he sure didn’t show it.

And Dick didn’t need to look at him like that for Christsakes, “am I alright?” did I miss something is that why your looking at me like that, tell me God-damn it!

Good, he said I’m fine good, do I feel fine yeah, “Yeah,” there that’s done…why is he still looking at me, Dick you have a company to run, go run it and don’t look at me like that, “quit looking at me like that!” he half shouted at the man.

He watched as Dick gave him one last look before he let Lipton drag him away to talk about what was happening.

He pulled out his flask and slide off his helmet, he took a long pull on his flask emptying it as he ran his other hand over the two holes…he should be dead…but he wasn’t.


End file.
